plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot Leg Destroyers
Boot Legs Destroyers is a team made by PeaChomp Allies *The 3 Potato Mines (Spudow, Spuds and Spudy) Ask if you want your plant to be an ally of this team. They can go inside without being damaged. Plus the map of the Base. Enemies *The Booter - Their main enemy *Boot Legs - The creations of the Booter *Penguins - They all hate penguins especially if they are ninja. Equipment *Goop Gun - Their main weapon everyone has one. *Super Sticky Goop Gun - Great members can get one of these. *Magnet - Can get magnetic materials. It is ussually used while fighting Robots or other magnetic plants. *Ammo Bags - Everyone in this team has their own ammo bags. Ammo Bags contain special and normal ammos. *Giant Bomb - This equipment is only single use but they got of these. It is over 1000000. *Speed Leaves - Make the other members faster so they can make their enemies dizzy. *Speed Shoes - It is like speed leaves but for zombies. Vehicles *Team Kart - Their very first vehicle it is always used. *Frosty Plane - Used for flying at the sky. *Burn Boat - Used for sailing at the sea. *Cob Kart - Butter Mine's car Base This team's base is found at the Plant Forest City. Map Only members of Boot Leg Destroyers can see it. It means only people that allows their characters to be part of the team can only see the map. Rooms The Garage This is where they keep their epic vehicles. It is protected by tiny goop cannons so nobody could steal their stuff The Trap Room This room is not protected. There is a sign saying "Treasure is here". Many people are tricked and thrown away because of this. The Dining Room Even this is a base there is still a dining room in there base. The members eats their "Group Food" in there. The Bomb Room In this room the bombs are stored. It has 20 Cameras nearby it and 10 Laser Guns that protects it. The Storage Room In this room other stuff are put. The Weapon Room In this room there are many weapons. No one ever got inside here. (except team members and friends) This room is protected by 5 Goop Guns, 5 Laser Guns, 1 Detector, 1 PeaChomp Bot, 20 Cameras and 2 Epic and Awsome Magnets. The Roof of the Base The roof is one of the most protected part of the base. It is protected by Silver Star, a Starfruit that is immune to knives. The roof also has a Shock Shield that can be only disabled by PeaChomp or Silver Star. Stuff you can see in the Base PeaChomp Bots PeaChomp Bots are robots created by PeaChomp. Some bots are protecting the base while some are only used when somebody trespasses. PeaChomp Bots has 5 powers of PeaChomp. The powers are secret but I will tell you one. (Faking) Cameras Cameras here aren't just normal cameras. All places with cameras is seen by PeaChomp. Also cameras can detect if the person is wearing a costume or not. If PeaChomp knew that somebody went in without permission they will be thrown away by PeaChomp Bots, Butter Cannon, Butter Mine, Robber Tree and Sap Tree's Clones. Rakes Rake are put so enemies are quickly damage a quickly defeated. Normal zombies can't pass a single rake. Underground Paths These are paths that are used to get inside the base without getting hurt. This is not quite used because the members of the team has special abilities to get inside the base without using this. Indestructable Wall This wall is indestructable even Winter Magnet attacks it. The only way to move this wall is to enter the code written on a paper inside a hut protected by millions of rakes. Code Machine This is used to move the Indestructable Wall. Category:Groups Category:PeaChomp's Pages Category:Characters